


Zero to Hero

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: Singing an embarrassing crush leads to your crush being revealed.





	Zero to Hero

Today was a morning of many regrets. You woke up with, for some reason, the song “Zero to Hero” from the Disney movie Hercules, stuck in your head. Although your secret crush was your best friend Hercules, you doubted it had anything to do with that. It just seemed like a coincidence. As you got ready for the day, you hummed it to yourself. And then you got in the shower.  
You live alone, so you sang in the shower pretty much every morning. And that morning you let loose, practically belting as you washed the shampoo from your hair. You turned off the water and wrapped the towel around yourself. But the second you walked outside, things went downhill fast.  
You open the door and you see your four best friends, one of them being your crush, laughing hysterically at you. “What the hell are you guys doing here?!”  
John, being the one to catch his breath enough to speak said, “we… we were coming over to make breakfast… and then… and then we heard you… and we just…” he then dropped on the ground from laughing so hard.   
You look down, your chin resting on your chest, realizing how much you’ve just embarrassed yourself. Saturdays was the day you all had brunch together. And you forgot that this week was your week to host.  
You quickly try to switch the subject, “okay so I’m gonna get dressed. You guys figure out what to make. I’ll be back in a moment” you run into your room, hopefully getting them to forget about it.  
. . .  
Alex, John, and Laf all stared at Herc as (Y/N) walked back in their room.  
“So?” They all look at him hopefully.  
“No.” he shakes them off.  
“Come on! I have the best way to ask them out! It would be the cutest thing!”  
Herc chuckles, “no Alex, any time you have ideas they turn out the worst way possible.”  
“Mon ami please. Just hear him out?”  
He huffs, “fine… what is it?”  
Before Alex could say anything, you came out, “okay, so what are we making for brunch?”  
. . .  
After a week of torment from the four of them, you thought they finally had gotten over it. You could not have been more wrong apparently since you heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Hercules dressed as Hercules from the movie. You sigh, “okay, cracking jokes when we’re all together is one thing. But coming to my house and making jokes is a bit too far.”  
He sighs, “I told Alex this wouldn’t work. Listen, I just… can I... can we… can we go out to lunch sometime?”  
“What do you mean? The five of us go out all the time.”  
“No… I mean… there’s this cute little café near my shop that I wanna take you to… alone.”  
Your face lights up, “like… a date?”  
“Would you be happy if it was like a date?”  
“More than happy.”  
“Then yes. Like a date.”  
You nod and hug him. Behind you, you hear cheering from the other three men, “see! I told you it’d work!”  
“Shut up Alex, you ruined a moment!”


End file.
